Never Too Late
by Legend Seeker
Summary: FINISHEDSequel to Of Love and Devotion. Two years after the titans break up, Slade returns for Robin. Robin calls for the return of the Titans. But who they find working for Slade scares them...rnRobStarBBRae
1. Too Long

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, blah blah blah, etc. I do own Fayrii Lijaro WARNING: This is a sequel. To understand it, read Of Devotion and Love. But, to understand that sequel, you might as well start with A Simple Boy.  
  
Chapter I: Too Long  
Robin sat in the back of the Bat mobile, waiting to get home with Batman, having just beaten up the Joker. Although Robin hadn't done much; his heart really wasn't in it today, like every other day since the Teen Titans had split up. It had been two years, yet to Robin, it seemed like yesterday...  
_Cyborg came into Robin's room, where he was putting away his equipment.  
"So, what Beast Boy is shouting is true; the city has disbanded the Teen Titans," Cyborg said, helping him pick up stuff littered around the floor.  
"Correct, I guess they thought they didn't need us when we finally defeated Slade," Robin answered, putting the last of the birdarangs in the suitcase.  
"What are you gonna do about Starfire?"  
Robin paused a while, then reluctantly answered, "Let her do what she wants." Although in his head, Robin was screaming, NO! I'm gonna take her and never let her leave me!  
Suddenly, Robin felt a great sadness. Starfire had just gotten the news. He sensed her coming towards where she was. Just on cue, Starfire came through the door. She saw Robin and Cyborg putting things in the suitcase, and said, "So, it is true." Two tears ran down her face, as Robin felt her get even more upset.  
He walked over to her and put her arm around her. Starfire looked up at him with those innocent, green eyes; eyes that should have never of died two months ago.  
"Don't worry, we'll keep in touch somehow," Robin said, holding her to him. He meant by letters, yet it could have been perceived by the fact that Robin had accidentally and permanently caused himself to be able to sense her and what she was feeling. Plus he never really felt in one piece when she wasn't the same room as him.  
Cyborg, eyeing them, decided it was time to leave, to go get his video camera. Down the hall, Raven's sobs could be heard, along with the breaking of light bulbs.  
"Star, I promise you that I would never forget about you," Robin told her, and she smiled before kissing him._  
...That had been a long time ago, Robin reminded himself.  
When they got back to the bat cave, Batman stopped Robin and said to him, "You weren't yourself today. You haven't been for two years, ever since you left your...friends." Batman was always hesitant to say the words friends.  
"What if I am?" Robin challenged, not at all in the mood. Batman walked in front of his apprentice.  
"Hit me," he said. Robin acted, and punched at him. Batman caught it easily, and threw him into the dirt.  
"Before you split up with your...friends, I actually had to try to block you. You...miss them, and I sense something more than that," Batman spoke. "Perhaps you had feelings for one of them?" Robin stood up and gave his master a fierce look.  
Batman walked up to him and said, "Go ahead, cry boo-hoo." To Batman's surprise, his apprentice didn't get angry, but started to cry.  
"You're right. I do miss them and I do love one of them and it is taking its effect on me," Robin shouted at him. Stunned for a minute, Batman grabbed Robin by the throat, knocking him out. He picked up the teenager and put him in bed, before going back down to the cave.  
This is worse than I thought, Robin is having mental breakdowns. Batman walked up to his computer and booted it. Instead of going to the main screen, it showed a man. A man Batman had learned from Robin to hate.  
It was Slade.  
"So, you're lucky one who's taking care of my apprentice for me? Well, that won't be necessary for you anymore, old man," Slade taunted.  
"Get the hell off my computer and away from Robin," Batman warned.  
"Fine," the image disappeared, and the computer turned off. Slade walked out of the shadows.  
Batman walked up to Slade and prepared to fight. Slade thought since Robin was Batman's apprentice, they would fight the same. How wrong was he.  
Slade attacked, but instead of dodging it like Robin would, the larger man caught Slade's foot and smashed him into the ground. Expecting to be able to get up, Slade was caught by surprise when Batman stomped on his stomach. Then Batman picked him up and smashed him into the wall. Batman ripped off the mask. A video screen.  
"I guess you are a good master, but not for long," A timer counted down. Batman simply ripped the head off, killing the bomb.  
He walked upstairs, planning on telling him immediately. Then, remembering Robin's breakdown, he decided it could wait until morning. He took off his costume and went to a well-deserved sleep.   
Robin woke up to Batman telling him, "Get up." Robin responded with a groan.  
"Robin, get the hell up!" Batman shouted. Robin's eyes snapped open. When Batman started to swear, he meant it. Robin jumped out of bed, realizing he still wore his costume. The one he had worn with the Teen Titans. Remembering the Titans made him think of Starfire. He could barely sense her, and it was hard to feel what she was feeling, except when she had a breakdown, which she did a lot lately.  
"Batman, I don't remember you knocking me out in this," Robin asked.  
"Hopefully you won't me dressing you. Go look in the bat cave," Batman ordered. Robin walked down, followed by a dressed Batman. Robin immediately spotted the Slade clone. He spat in disgust the instant he saw it. Batman had a strong urge to join him, but decided against it.  
"He's back?" Robin asked, walking in and picking up his utility belt. Batman logged onto his computer, going over something. Robin didn't know, since he had your back to him, choosing gadgets.  
"Yes. If I remember correctly, you had a strange team. There was a green shape-shifter who made horrible jokes. Beast Boy was his name right?" Batman asked.  
"Right," Robin answered, not really caring what they talked about today.  
"And he was with that dark-hooded girl at the end a lot, Raven, a psychic."  
"Yeah, they really liked each other." Robin was careful to avoid saying love around Batman. Batman had had his heart broken once, and didn't really like the word. (A/N: If you read the comics, that tidbit is true.)  
"And there was the one with metallic armor and I a gun I would die to get a look at. He was Cyborg?"  
"You're right yet again."  
"And then there was that red-haired girl from that planet Tamaran. What was her name?"  
"Starfire was her name," Robin answered.  
"And she went to her planet, right?"  
"Right." Robin finished choosing gadgets, then thought about their conversation. "Why do you ask anyway?" Robin asked, still not looking around.  
"If you beat this asshole once, you'll do it again, I believe," Batman said, standing up from his computer.  
"Do you mean..." Robin started as he turned around, and then stopped. On the screen were his friends' pictures and locations.  
"Yes, I'm restarting your team. Help me go round them up," Batman said. Robin smiled at him, and beat him to the bat mobile for the first time in a while. 


	2. Meeting the Titans Again

Chapter II: Meeting the Titans Again  
Robin jumped in the bat mobile, and waited for Batman to get in. Instead Batman just stood there.  
"You really think we'll be able to bring back all your friends and go to a different planet in that?" Batman asked. Robin grinned sheepishly, and jumped out. Although it did sound funny to see Batman diss his own invention.  
"We're going in speed," Batman said, and led Robin over to a large ship. It was black, and was shaped like a shark, except it had no fins, and the tail was horizontal with jet engines. Robin jumped on board, followed by Batman. Batman took the wheel, and Robin strapped in next to him, looking at the ten seats behind him.  
"If I know you, where are the weapons?" Robin asked as they prepared to take off.  
"Two incomplete plasma cannons, a torpedo bay, and four bombing chutes," Batman answered.  
"You never hold back, do you?"  
"No I don't, and maybe that's why I'm still alive," Batman returned to him. He lifted the control stick, and the ship shot out of the bat cave.  
"First stop is Las Vegas, right?" Batman asked as he flew the plane. Robin looked down at the data screen by the controls. It gave the readout he needed.  
"Yep, we're picking up Beast Boy and Raven," Robin confirmed. Batman speeded up.  
"Good, I hate going the wrong way," Batman muttered, and speeded up even more. Robin began holding onto his seat.  
Not to Robin's surprise, they reached Las Vegas very quickly. Batman landed the ship in a parking lot. People were running about in panic, until they saw Robin and Batman come out. Then life was back to normal. Robin took a scanner from Batman and walked inside a hotel. The hotel manager was inside the entrance.  
"Hello, we're looking for someone named Beast Boy. Could you help us?" Robin asked.  
"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait for him to finish his current act. When he is done, I will bring him to you," the manager answered. "In the mean time, you are invited to come watch." Then the manager left.  
"Why don't we just jump in and grab him?" Batman asked.  
"Because Raven will panic and with her psychic powers, I don't think you want that, do you?" Robin replied with a smile.  
"Don't look too happy, kid, you don't know me that well," Batman warned. Robin's grin faded, and they walked to the auditorium and took a seat in the back.  
While Beast Boy was on stage, Robin took the time to see how different he looked. Beast Boy was taller, had a bit of a deeper voice, and his jokes were definitely funnier. Batman just sat there, and Robin guessed the thoughts going through his head were: Is this supposed to be funny?  
When it was over, Beast Boy walked off, and the manager came to Robin and Batman. "This way, please," he said, and led them to Beast Boy's room.   
Beast Boy walked in his room, to be met by Raven. Raven smiled at him and poured him a cup of tea. Beast Boy sat down on the couch next to her and smiled back.  
"How was the show?" she asked.  
"It went pretty good, though I could use a reward," Beast Boy asked. Raven rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Beast Boy could be insanely crazy, yet she kissed him anyway.  
A slight knock was heard on the door. "Sir, there is someone here to see you," the manager's voice came through. Beast Boy and Raven made a face. Who would want to see them?  
"Tell them I'm busy," Beast Boy answered, and both Raven and he took a drink of their tea. Outside there was the sound of the manager panicking, then being thrown down the hall.  
"BEAST BOY, IT'S ROBIN! YOU BETTER LET ME IN THERE RIGHT NOW!" a familiar voice yelled. Both Beast Boy and Raven spat out their tea. Did he just say Robin? Beast Boy crept over to the door and stuck his head out. There was Robin, fuming, and Batman in the shadows.'  
Beast Boy shouted, "Dude! It's you!" and opened the door. Robin and Batman walked in, and Raven quickly pulled her hood over her head. Beast Boy closed the door and poured them cups of tea. Batman hid himself in the shadows. Robin looked at his two fellow teammates. Raven hadn't changed much at all, except she was taller as well, and maybe less reclusive.  
"So, this is unexpected. What are you doing here?" Raven asked him. Robin made a face, one that said the-reason-I'm-here-really-pisses-me-off, threw the Slade mask on the coffee table.  
"Slade's back," Robin said, his tone full of disgust. Raven mumbled curses under her breath, and Beast Boy's happy expression disappeared. "And I would like to know why only one of you is in uniform? Get moving, Beast Boy!" Robin ordered.  
Beast Boy smiled and hopped to get it. He and Raven had only dreamt that the Teen Titans would return. While the past two years had been a bit good, the time as a Teen Titan was even better. This would be undoubtedly worth it. Beast Boy came back in with his costume on, and Robin smiled, before turning to Batman.  
"We're ready to leave when you are," Robin reported. Batman nodded.  
"No you're not," a voice said from the door. The three former titans turned to see the manager with a pistol and two men with shotguns.  
"I should have known you'd try to take my star away. Now I'll have to kill you three," the manager said.  
"Beast and Raven, how long has it been since you used your powers?" Robin asked, still staring at the guns.  
"Too long," Raven said.  
"Good. Titans, GO!" Robin shouted, and the three moved in. Beast Boy felt that familiar feeling, and transformed for the first time in two years into a leopard. Raven muttered those almost forgotten words in history, "Azurath Metrion Zinthus." Robin threw his ever favorite birdarang.  
Beast Boy pounced on one man, Raven destroyed the shotgun of another, and Robin sent his birdarang up the manager's pistol before blowing it up. The explosion knocked the three men out. Beast Boy returned to normal. Batman stepped out from the shadows and began to lead the way.  
They jumped onboard Batman's vessel, and Robin strapped in next to Batman again. Raven and Beast Boy only strapped one of two belts on, thinking it didn't go that fast.  
By the time they were halfway to their next stop, Beast Boy had to blow chunks.  
"Is there a bathroom on this?" Beast Boy asked. Batman pointed behind to a door in the back of the ship. Beast Boy ran in holding his mouth.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but our next stop is a town in Montana?" Batman asked. Robin checked his data bank.  
"You bet," Robin said. Much to Raven's displeasure, Batman speeded up. Robin looked over his data bank. Cyborg was working as a car mechanic. No wonder he's in Montana, it's almost impossible to get caught there speeding.  
Batman found the town and landed it outside the town. Batman stayed on board, while Robin led Raven and Beast Boy through the town. Raven kept her cloak about her, and Robin took the lead. They found the only mechanic shop with Cyborg, because they heard him yelling, "Hey, I need a two-bit!"  
Cyborg was under a car, working on something. Robin called to him, "Hello, could I get something checked over?"  
Cyborg couldn't recognize him under the car and said, "Sure, whadya need?"  
"Oh, just a checkup on the T-car and the T-sub," Robin said. Cyborg rolled out from under the car to see his old teammates standing there. Robin continued, "If it isn't too much trouble to come back, Cyborg."  
Cyborg smiled, and stood up, giving his hand and saying, "I'm there." Robin took it. Beast Boy and Cyborg walked up to each other, gave themselves a look at how dirty Cyborg was, burst into laughter.  
"Great, now we have them together again," Raven muttered beneath her breath.  
"Dude, look at you!" Beast Boy said, rolling on the ground.  
"You take one, I'll take the other," Robin said to Raven. Raven picked up Beast Boy and put him on his shoulder, while Robin hefted Cyborg up. The four made their way back to the ship. Batman was waiting outside and started talking with Cyborg. By the time the ship had taken off, Cyborg and Batman had already named the ship Dark Shadow, and Batman had recorded everything he needed for the plasma cannons (which actually made him happy).  
"Next stop, Tamaran," Batman said.  
"Can this thing really get into space?" Beast Boy asked. Batman's face darkened, and Robin suddenly bolted under the control desk.  
Suddenly, the ship speeded up so quickly gravity on the ship was 20 times earth's. Then it broke through the atmosphere, and Batman slowed it down.  
"Is my 'thing' good enough for you now?" Batman asked a frightened Beast Boy.  
"No, but what about your other thing?" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked simultaneously. They broke into laughter, while Raven pulled out a book from nowhere and started reading it.  
"Robin, you know where the bathroom is right?" Batman asked. Robin made confused face and nodded.  
"Good, then go in there and give yourself a hair cut, your hair's been killing me for weeks."  
Robin went up and felt his hair. It did need a hair cut. Robin went in. Ten minutes later when he came out, he looked the spitting image he had been as the leader of the Teen Titans.  
"Hey Robin, I got GBAs, wanna play?" Cyborg asked. For an hour or so, they sat there and played (And Robin set a high score that Cyborg nearly cursed at). Beast Boy walked over to Batman and sat in the co-pilot's seat.  
"So you're guy with no idea what a joke is," Beast Boy asked.  
"Is that what I'm known as?" Batman asked.  
"Uh-huh."  
Batman put the ship on auto-pilot, then stood up and said a joke to the four teenagers. Everyone laughed except for Robin, who stared at him wide-eyed.  
"If there's anything scarier than Raven laughing," Robin started in a shaky tone, "It's Batman actually knowing what a joke is and giving it with a good punch line." This caused more laughter except among Batman, who turned back to his control seat.  
Half an hour later, Batman announced, "We're there." Everyone ran up to windshield to get a look. Tamaran did look peaceful. And Robin suddenly sensed Starfire was much closer. All of a sudden, Robin felt a strong sadness, going through him. Starfire had broken down again.  
"Hey Robin, why are you crying?" Beast Boy asked. Robin found tears on his face and wiped them away.  
"Oh nothing, I'm happy to be seeing Starfire again," Robin said. They bought it, and thought nothing more of it. That was close, Fayrii said not to let them know I could feel and sense Starfire.  
The ship landed on a field of grass. "Hey, birdy, go get her by yourself," Batman teased. Robin got off the ship quicker than he meant to, probably because he heard Batman teasing. I'm learning things about him I didn't wanna know.  
Robin sensed for Starfire, and he found to his right. She felt sad to him, causing him to start sprinting. He reached what seemed like a Tamaranian town. Tamaranians stared at Robin as he darted by, never really seeing anyone like him. He sensed her even closer, then rammed hard into someone. Robin looked up to see someone, maybe a guard, looking down at him.  
"What do you require from the Royal Family?" the guard asked. Robin stood up on his feet.  
"I need to see Starfire!" Robin panted. Either Robin had really good luck, or it was coincidence.  
"Then you are just in time. Today we are allowing people to talk to the Royal Family," the guard said. He let Robin by, and Robin walked into the garden, sensing Starfire was even closer. Robin felt like he was gonna burst. He was right in front of the door. Robin took a deep breath, opened the door, and went in.   
Starfire sat on her chair, simply sitting there. She had turned off their lighting sources, and was bored. She thought of Robin, and sighed. Why did the city have to get rid of them? She missed her friends, especially Robin. It is hard to forget the person you fell in love with and kissed. What she wouldn't give to see him again.  
"Your Highness, there is someone to see you," a guard said, before leaving. Starfire sighed again. Oh well, at least it would take her mind off things. The door creaked open, and a figure walked in. She couldn't see him standing in the light, but he reminded her of...  
"Robin?" she asked, standing up. The figure froze.  
"Starfire," Robin said. They looked at each other for a moment, and then ran at each other. Robin caught her in his arms, and held her close to him. She looked as if she hadn't aged a day, only gotten taller, like everyone else. "Starfire," he said again, running his fingers through her hair. He sensed joy in her now, and for the first time in two years, he finally felt in piece.  
"Robin, you have changed much," Starfire said to a surprised Robin, "You are taller and your voice sounds deeper." Robin smiled and held her even closer.  
"I've missed you so much, Starfire," Robin said to her. Starfire looked up at Robin with her innocent green eyes and gave him her uplifting smile. Robin couldn't help but smile wider. Then he kissed her.  
She kissed him back, and Robin never felt more joyous throughout his entire life. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she let him. Then he let her slip her tongue in his. Reluctantly, they parted, and Robin and had to use all his willpower not to kiss her again, but smiled. She smiled back.  
"Starfire, how would you like to be a Teen Titan again?" Robin asked. Her eyes shined.  
"I would love to!" she whispered into his ear. Robin took her by the hand and led her outside. Starfire was worried someone would spot her, so Robin put his cape around her and hid her. No one gave Starfire a second look, and they walked down through the town. When they were free of the town, Starfire shot into the air, finally able to fly.  
I've never been happy enough to fly when the titans broke up. Being here with Robin makes me happy, and Robin must be happy to be near me.  
Starfire was right; Robin felt her joy and was joyous himself. Out from behind him, Starfire swept down and grabbed Robin beneath the arms, then flew up with him. Robin's head starting spinning, he never really liked flying, but he stopped when he was reminded that Starfire was holding him.  
They reached the Dark Shadow, and Starfire and Robin landed. They boarded the ship, and Starfire hugged her friends. Although Batman gave her quite a scare, she warmed up to him instantly, and hugged him as well (much to Batman's displeasure). Batman closed the door, the Titans strapped in the back, and Batman took off, silently grinning himself that Robin wasn't co-piloting for him. Batman loved to be in charge of everything.  
On the ride home, Cyborg plugged into the ship, Raven and Beast Boy were talking mentally, and Starfire was resting on Robin's shoulder, while Robin ran his fingers through her fiery hair.  
When they reached Earth, Starfire jumped as they descended through the atmosphere. She felt at home here, and Robin felt excitement. They landed in the bat cave, and the former Titans got out with Robin, and they looked around. They saw the Slade robot first, then at the equipment lying around. Batman simply stood there, making sure they didn't blow anything of his up. Starfire walked over to where Robin's newer costume was in a glass container. It seemed like the one he was wearing now, except it was red and not green, and the cape was also red instead of yellow. There was a black 'R' on it. Robin walked over and put his arm around her.  
"Robin, are you going to continue wearing that?" Starfire asked, pointing to the costume in the glass.  
"No way," he answered, and he kissed her. Somewhere from behind, Cyborg and Beast Boy could be heard singing, "Robin and Starfire, sitting in a tree..."  
They didn't get much farther. Raven and Batman had identical minds, and smacked both over the head.  
"Everyone, get to a bed upstairs. And don't touch anything," Batman said. Five hours later, at midnight, Batman checked on everyone. Cyborg had plugged in. Raven and Beast Boy were in their beds. But Robin and Starfire were sleeping together. Batman had half a mind to hit them over the head, but his heart stopped him. Batman sighed, and went to bed himself. 


	3. The Demon Within

Chapter III: The Demon Within  
Robin woke early the next morning to find Starfire wrapped around him. Robin wanted to get an update on the computer in the bat cave, but he didn't want to wake Starfire up. So he contented himself with lying there. Until Robin had to go. Then he really couldn't lie there anymore. So, Robin gently moved Starfire off of him, and she stayed asleep. Robin closed the door behind him, and made it to the bathroom just in time.  
After his little panic moment, Robin went down to the computer. As usual, Batman had beaten him to it, and was going through stuff at the speed of light.  
"Did you two sleep well together?" Batman asked in a blank tone. Robin blushed.  
"Why do you care?" Robin asked, but immediately wished he didn't. He had just hit Batman's sore spot. Batman kept silent, so they continued looking at the screen.  
"I'm worried about your team mates," Batman continued.  
"Why?" Robin asked.  
Before Batman could answer, the rest of the Teen Titans came down the stairs. Batman held his thought.  
"Greetings Robin," Starfire said, hugging (and most likely choking) Robin.  
"Hello Starfire," Robin answered back.  
"So, what are we going to do today?" Raven asked. Robin and Batman gave the same answer at once.  
"Train," they said together, and then glared at each other. Cyborg seemed to find this amusing.  
"Robin, you sure he isn't your long lost twin?" Cyborg cracked. Robin glared at Cyborg, and then led the team out onto a field.  
"How are we supposed to train here?" Beast Boy asked. Robin pulled out a remote control, and pressed a red button. Out of the ground rose a gym, one that could keep anyone busy for months on level 1. Cyborg instantly called weights, and found he had trouble lifting level 2. Beast Boy took the treadmill, and Raven lifted using her mind. Robin and Starfire started to spar.  
Starfire shot up in the air, and threw starbolts at Robin. He dodged them easily. Starfire continued to shoot at Robin, while Robin dodged them. Suddenly Starfire changed her form of attack, and flew in Robin's face. Catching the Boy Wonder by surprise, Starfire sent a starbolt at him. It knocked Robin back, and he landed on his back. Robin jumped up, and found Starfire charging him. Robin braced himself, then jumped over her and caught her arms. While she was stronger than him by ten times, he had her in a pinning position.  
"What are ya gonna do now?" Robin asked, a grin and his face. Starfire hesitated, and then gave him an impish smile. She kicked him in the power zone, and Robin dropped to the ground, groaning in pain. Starfire's face softened, and she knelt next to him.  
"Friend Robin, I am sorry," Starfire said, trying to help him up.  
Robin grabbed her hand and said, "Don't worry; that was a good kick." Starfire smiled and kissed him on the forehead.  
Batman stood afar, watching the entire thing. Robin, you can be such an idiot at times, Batman thought to himself. He looked down at his wrist. He listened to a radio connection, and called out, "Your opponent has been reported waiting for you at the downtown mall. Instantly, Robin's pain was forgotten, and the Teen Titans followed Robin. Robin knew Gotham city by heart, and led the way there quickly.  
Sure enough, Slade was standing in the middle of the street, a smoking mall next to him. There wasn't any fire; it had been a smoke bomb. The Teen Titans stopped twenty feet short of him.  
"Ah, my apprentice. It's nice to see you again," Slade remarked in his ever cold drawl.  
"Shut up, Slade!" Robin yelled back. He took out two birdarangs, and the others prepared for combat.  
"Ah, you are forgetting your manners. But since you will be working for me soon, I suppose you all can meet my pet. Come here," Slade called to someone behind him. Out of the smoke, a creature came out on all fours. It was wearing a tattered, black cloak, with torn black clothing. Pure red shone from its eyes.  
"Fayrii!" Starfire screamed. Robin felt fear from her and grabbed her hand.  
"So you have seen my pet before, haven't you? He is a skilled murdered and very loyal for his age. It is a shame he doesn't have any long- range attacks or the knowledge to use a gun," Slade threw at them. Starfire was crying and mumbling Fayrii's name under her breath. She had taken care of him like a son once.  
At least he doesn't know of Fayrii's magic and psychic powers, Robin thought. He looked at the other Titans. They all seemed hesitant to attack him, as was he, but everyone was scared of Fayrii attacking them. Fayrii stronger in one hand than all the Titans put together.  
"My pet," Slade started. Fayrii looked up at Slade with red gleaming eyes. "Knock them all out and bring them to me." Fayrii turned to the titans. It was at this point that Robin saw a stab point where Slade must have inserted chemicals into Fayrii's body.  
Fayrii ran at the Titans on all fours. "Titans, defend yourselves!" Robin yelled. They all split up on the street. Fayrii stopped, looked around, and came after Cyborg. Cyborg shot his plasma cannon at Fayrii. It smashed into him, but only dazed him for a second. Fayrii jumped up and grabbed Cyborg with his hands, then rolling on his back, kicking Cyborg behind him and into a wall with excessive force. Fayrii rolled on his feet, and was ran into by a Beast Boy in dinosaur form.  
Fayrii flew ten feet, and then caught himself. Fayrii jumped up and landed on Beast Boy's back. Then he shredded at him with his claws.  
Beast Boy turned back to normal and yelled in pain, before Fayrii hit him over the head with his tail. Raven's eyes widened and her temper got the better of her.  
"Azurath Metrion Zinthus!" Raven shouted, and wrapped up Fayrii in psychic energy, squeezing him tighter and tighter. Fayrii's passive psychic defenses came to boot, and Raven's black psychic was overrun by Fayrii's blue psychic. The blue wave ran up and into Raven's brain, rendering her unconscious.  
Starbolts smashed into Fayrii. He looked up through smoke and saw Starfire crying with two starbolts in her hands. "Fayrii I do not want to hurt you but I will if I must!" she shouted at him. Robin saw the dark glare in Fayrii's eyes and realized how much danger she was in. Fayrii ran to her, and Robin jumped on him. Fayrii threw Robin to the side. Starfire tried to move out of the way as Fayrii jumped at her. She didn't move fast enough.  
Fayrii's claws went through her shoulder as he passed by. Starfire fell to the ground and screamed in pain. She put her hand on her bloody shoulder. Yet Robin had felt everything she had, and to him, it felt just as real. Robin couldn't help but grab his shoulder and yell in pain at the same time, catching Slade and his 'pet' by surprise.  
Fayrii sat on the ground trying to figure out which one he'd attacked. Slade's eyes opened, and he wondered why Robin had been in pain when Starfire had been attacked.  
"Come here, pet. You have done enough," Slade called wanting to watch to see what happened. Fayrii came jogging over, simple doing as his master told.  
A shadow flew through the sky, and it knocked into Slade, throwing him into a wall. Batman jumped down and ran for Robin. Fayrii growled and charged at Batman. Batman felt Fayrii's claws rip at his legs before Batman turned around and kicked him in the face. Fayrii was dazed a second, and Batman threw a smoke bomb at Fayrii. Fayrii closed his eyes, and when the smoke cleared, the dark one and the other people were gone. Fayrii walked over to Slade (A/N: Please remember that Fayrii thinks he's an animal) and sat next to him, while Slade got up.  
"Come, my pet, I want to go my lair and figure this out," Slade said, and his obedient pet followed him.   
Robin saw his master come and take them home. Batman laid the three knocked out Titans on the ground, treated Starfire, Beast Boy, and himself, then picked up his apprentice and his girlfriend (in his mind, maybe not theirs), and glared at them.  
"Alright, what's going on?" he asked, maybe a bit too harshly.  
"Can we be put down?" Robin grunted, still holding his shoulder slightly. Starfire felt scared to death. Batman hesitated, then put them down on a bench. He poured hot chocolate for them, and asked again.  
"Why did you feel it when that...enemy attacked her?!" he requested. Robin hesitated, and then let Starfire rest on his shoulder while he explained a trip they had had in a different dimension (Of Love and Devotion). Batman waited for them to finish, then asked his questions.  
"So you two are linked together?" Batman asked. Robin and Starfire nodded.  
"Robin feels everything you do and senses where you are?" he questioned Starfire.  
"Yes," Starfire said.  
"And you've met that Fayrii before as a friend. Why would he attack you?"  
Starfire put her head down. Robin replied, "I saw a needle hole where Slade must have injected chemicals into him."  
Batman walked over to his computer and did a search. When the result came up, Batman slammed his fist down hard on his desk.  
"THAT...EXCUSE FOR A SON OF A BITCH!" Batman yelled, waking up Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. They heard what he said and stood up, the five of them walking up to the computer.  
"What is it?" Robin asked. The computer showed a blue liquid.  
"He's using a chemical that induces mind control! That's why your friend thinks he's a pet!" Batman shouted at no one. Robin felt shock and sadness from Starfire. He put his arm around her.  
"Another thing," Batman said calmly, turning around, "I'm not sure you five are ready to go head-to-head anyway. It's been two years since you fought as a team, meaning your skills are very rusty. While it's true that I doubt any of you could fight Fayrii to begin with, you still need to warm up. Right now, you've forgotten how to fight."  
The Titans stood silently, knowing that he was right. Then Cyborg shouted, "Well I think we do know how to fight, we just aren't ourselves right now, and none of us have been for two years. And that why, to get back to normal, we have to be what we were back then!"  
"That's exactly what I said, just more riddle-like."  
"Oh."  
"That's also why you four should go look outside. We sit right now next to the sea. And there was an island out there..."  
The Titans were already outside before he could finish. There, on an island just like the other, was the Titan Tower, fully restored.  
"Just don't break anything. It cost a lot to move it all the way over here," Batman shouted. This just made them happier. It was the original tower, just moved somewhere else. The Titans ran in. Cyborg and Beast Boy started playing the game station, Raven picked up a book, and Robin and Starfire helped move Robin's stuff into Starfire's room. When they were done, the two fell asleep on the bed.   
In Slade's lair, he was talking to himself, "I understand your secret, Robin. And this time I'm not just aiming for you; I'm going to put all the Titans on my side." 


	4. Kidnapping and Animal Thoughts

Chapter IV: Kidnapping and Animal Thoughts  
Fayrii sat in Slade's lair doing what he had been for the past hour: entertaining himself.  
Slade's voice called him, "Come here, my pet." Fayrii obediently crawled over and sat next to him. Slade held up a needle. Fayrii panicked, but calmed down due to his master's wishes. Slade injected the needle where he had been for the past year. Fayrii sort of dazed out then came back.  
"Are you feeling fine, my demon pet?" Slade asked. Fayrii growled happily.  
"I should give you a name. From now on, you will be...Dark," Slade responded, thinking of how he likes the shadows and how his friends will react to him being called Dark again. Dark growled happily again.  
"Now go walk around outside in the city for an hour, and then come back," Slade ordered. Dark went running outside. When he reached the light, Dark didn't flinch, but continued his way. He was his master's loyal demon, and should look it.  
People didn't bother to stop him. They knew for the past year that Dark was only up to trouble when Slade was with him (who had been keeping himself secret very well). Besides, after the last attempt made by the policemen to catch him, no one dared speak to him.  
Dark continued along the street. He thought to himself as he went: Why does my master always want me to attack? Sometimes, I don't want to, but I don't want to be disloyal and by abandoned. I could go for some bacon right now. Where am I? Hmm, maybe some pork chops as well. Maybe one day my master will tell me why. Is that steak I smell?  
Dark's thoughts were often jumbled, too happy-go-lucky to try to care. Starfire was walking down the street, feeling the need to be alone. She knew it hurt Robin for her to be away, it hurt her as well, but sometimes she needed to be alone, and he understood that. Then she saw Dark walking around in front of her. She gasped, and Dark didn't even bother to turn around. He was looking ahead.  
"Fayrii?" Starfire asked. He didn't turn around. So Starfire tried, "Dark?"  
Dark heard his name and turned around to see the girl he had fought earlier. She was scared of something. Dark still kept his sensitivity when he wasn't fighting, so he went up to her and brushed by her leg. The girl seemed to watch him for a moment. She looks familiar to me other than today. Why does this person affect me so?  
Starfire saw Dark wasn't about to kill, so she bent down and patted his head. He then ran off to the park and looked at her quick, meaning he wanted her to follow. Starfire smiled before flying after him to the park.  
However, back in the tower, Robin felt that one moment when Starfire was scared, and was out of the tower faster that a speeding bullet. He ran through Gotham, closing in on her by sensing. He found her sitting on a bench, patting Fayrii's head while he just sat there.  
Sensing no danger about him, Robin smiled and sat next to her.  
"Robin," she said, "Fayrii responds to Dark and his eyes are back to normal!" Robin looked at him, and Starfire was right. Fayrii's eyes looked normal and blue.  
A drunken man walked up to them and said, "Hey babe, wanna hang with me?" Before Robin could get out his angry reply, Fayrii growled deeply, and Robin saw his eyes turn red. The man ran off, and Fayrii's eyes turned back to normal. So his eyes only are red when he's ready to fight, Robin thought.  
"Robin, it hurts me," Starfire said, frowning as he patted Dark's head some more. Robin sensed emotional pain and sadness.  
"What wrong, Star?" Robin asked, worry suddenly reflected in his eyes.  
"It feels funny, being friendly with Dark when he is an enemy and doesn't remember us," she answered. At any other point, Robin would have called it irony, except Starfire wasn't like that. It did feel funny, Dark and them being friends even though he didn't remember.  
Suddenly, Dark's eyes widened, and he ran off, going at full speed. Starfire watched him go, then started heading back to the tower. Robin stood up and went after her. He put his arm around her, and Starfire smiled at him. Robin sensed the smallest bit of happiness, and he warmed up all the more.  
Dark ran back to his master's hideout, going crazy. Now that boy looks familiar! I just can't place it but they confuse me to no end! Dark then realized his thoughts were jumbled. What is wrong with me!  
Dark went inside and sat next to his master, right on time.  
"Good to see you, Dark. I want you to fetch me some of those people you saw earlier...   
Back at the tower, Robin and Batman were going all out.  
"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE LEAVING!" Batman shouted. He'd been waiting for Robin to return to talk to him. Robin was giving him back what he got, while the four Titans watched their leader argue with his master.  
"NO REASON TO SHOUT IS THERE!" Robin yelled back.  
"FOR ALL I KNOW YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!"  
"YEAH, WELL AT LEAST I WOULD BE MORE APPRECIATED IN THE AFTERLIFE!"  
"Oh, just one day..."  
"One day what, you're gonna stop missing the toilet?" Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered.  
"YOU SHUT YOUR ASS!"  
"Make me, you batty boy!"  
"I FEEL LIKE...WITH A PLUNGER AND...STUFFING IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" The Titans, including Robin, felt their eyes go wide. Robin put on an impressed voice.  
"Well, I knew your vocabulary was colorful, but this...this takes the cake."  
"DO YOU LIKE PAIN?"  
"Bring it on, old man!" Robin challenged. Batman and Robin walked outside, and for two hours straight, fighting noises came from right outside the door.  
"Is it custom for apprentices and masters to do that?" Starfire asked. The other three shook their heads. I hope Robin doesn't yell at me like that, Starfire hoped to herself sadly. Outside, Robin must have felt her sadness, because the fighting noises stopped a split second, and the shorter figure looked inside. The larger figure punched him smack on the nose, sending him flying. Starfire flew outside.  
Batman had Robin in a choke hold, and Robin was trying to stop him.  
"Take it back," Batman ordered.  
"Only if you do," Robin replied. Batman squeezed harder. Starfire felt a tear coming down her cheek, and she shot a starbolt at Batman. It knocked him away, and when he saw Starfire, he swung his cloak and walked off. Robin just sat on the ground, massaging his neck. Starfire ran over and knelt in front of him.  
"Friend Robin, are you okay?" Starfire asked.  
"Yeah, I guess. Man, now I wish I hadn't said that," Robin answered, half to her and half to himself. Starfire helped him up and walked him into their room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing games again, while Raven continued to read her book.  
Robin didn't look so good to Starfire, so she laid him on the bed. She was worried that his neck would hurt him.  
"It's okay, Starfire; I'll be alright," he told her. Starfire gasped, and Robin smiled at her. Robin's ability to know where she was and what she was feeling might be harder to live with than she thought.  
She seemed surprised by that. Maybe I should keep what I feel from her to myself, Robin told himself. Starfire smiled back down at him.  
"Friend Robin, I have a question," Starfire said, gently massaging Robin's neck. Why do I continue to call him Friend? We both know he is more than that to me. If only I could call him what I really think, Starfire sighed.  
"What is it?" he asked curiously.  
"Would you...ever yell at me like that?" she asked. She saw Robin's face go from curious to shock to horrified.  
"No, no, no, I would never, ever yell like that at you," He said, putting his hand on her cheek. Starfire saw how much that had hurt him, so she decided to lie next to him.  
"It's just that Batman and me know what annoys each other, and we've developed a habit of ticking each other off," Robin explained, and she put her head on his chest. "But I could never in my life ever yell at you, no matter how angry you could possibly make me, if you could make me angry."  
Starfire felt a bit better, and moved her head by his neck, while moving half onto him.  
"Robin, I have another question," Starfire said, trying not to sound like a burden.  
"Go ahead," Robin said, as he looked into her innocent, wonderful jade eyes.  
"Will we stay together forever this time?" she asked. Robin didn't hesitate this time.  
"Of course. If someone tries to split us up, they'll fail always. I promise. I'll never leave," Robin promised her. Starfire smiled at him brightly. Robin kissed her passionately. Neither of them noticed someone turn off the light and the door close.  
Batman walked down the halls of the Tower. He wished he could know what Robin was up to so he didn't walk in on him like that. Batman entered the living room, and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg still playing the game station.  
"Why do you waste your living playing that?" Batman asked.  
"You're just jealous you can't play," Cyborg said. Batman raised an eyebrow.  
"Excuse me; are you saying I can't play?"  
"Booyah!"  
"Give me a controller," Batman said, and sat down. Surprisingly, Raven said that if they were gonna play, she might as well.  
By 11:30, Batman had wasted the three, and was by himself about to beat Robin's record. Then he beat it.  
"Dude! You beat Robin's greatest score!" Beast Boy congratulated him.  
Back in his room, Robin suddenly woke up. Starfire woke up next to him, to see him staring into space.  
"Lover Robin what is wrong?" Starfire asked, and then blushed deeply at what she just said.  
Robin blushed as well, and then said, "I sense that someone has beaten my high score." Starfire knew how much that high score meant to him, so they went into the living room. Robin saw his master with a controller, his name on the screen, and yelled, "YOU!"  
Batman turned around and said, "What are you gonna do about it?" Robin glared furiously before sitting down next to him. They played for ten minutes, and Batman simply stared. Robin had doubled his original score and left him in the dust.  
"I'm not even trying," Robin said, leaning back. Beast Boy and Cyborg seemed even more upset; the score they had to beat now was twice as hard.  
"I didn't even know there was a twentieth level," Cyborg complained as Robin and Starfire walked back into their room. Slowly, Raven got up with Beast Boy and went to their room, while Cyborg went to go plug in. Batman stayed in the living room and sat on the couch, expecting trouble.  
Later, Starfire woke up to find she was thirsty. She left a sleeping Robin to get a drink. In the living room, Starfire saw Batman simply sitting there, staring at nothing. Starfire walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water.  
A noise was heard behind her. Starfire turned and saw red gleaming eyes, meaning one thing. Fayrii was here to fight. She screamed.  
Every Titan woke to Starfire's scream. Robin felt pulsing fear course through her, then a sudden stop. She was unconscious. Not dead, he could still sense her. He and the other Titans ran into the kitchen to see Fayrii fighting Batman while carrying a knocked out Starfire on his shoulder. Robin turned the light on, and they all attacked him. Fayrii jumped out of the way, and hit Batman in the neck, knocking him out. The three watched as Fayrii put Batman in his tail, slung Starfire on his back, and run. Robin started after him, followed by the Titans.  
Up on the roof, Fayrii looked down the edge. He looked at the charging Robin behind him, and jumped. Robin and the others stood on the edge and watched Fayrii land holding Batman. Then everyone saw Starfire still falling. It was everything Cyborg could do to stop Robin from jumping off.  
Fayrii jumped up six stories and caught Starfire in his tail. When he landed, Fayrii put her on his shoulders again, picked up Batman with his tail, and ran off. Robin ran after him, while the other three tried to stop their leader.  
Fayrii was in the street they had been in when they saw him again.  
"I won't let you!" Robin yelled, and jumped at him. Fayrii scratched him with his claws in the chest, and then kicked him into a building. When Robin had gotten up, Fayrii was gone, but he stilled sensed Starfire. Robin tried to run after him, but was grabbed by the three Titans and pinned to the ground.  
"LET ME GO!" Robin shouted. Then Starfire suddenly vanished from his sensing. It wasn't death, but just as bad. Robin threw the other Titans off him, and slammed his fist into the ground.  
"She's gone!" Robin shouted, crying profusely. "She's gone she's gone she's gone!" The Titans stood up, watching their leader cry into the cold, hard ground.   
Somewhere, Starfire woke up on icy metal. She stood up and found herself in a small room, cut off by electric bars. A cold, drawling voice said, "Welcome to my new lair, Starfire." 


	5. Negotiations

Chapter V: Negotiations  
Starfire felt cold in Slade's prison. Batman was sitting on a stone bench in the shadows, silently saying words that Robin had said were not very good. Starfire stood by the electric bars, realizing how close to death this.  
When she was dead, Starfire was...nothing. She seemed to go through everything, couldn't hear anything, and couldn't say anything back. While she could still use her powers, they were useless. She had watched Robin for four days, just sitting there, looking at their old picture book.  
Then Fayrii had come, and she had not idea what he had said, except he had gathered all the Titans on his ship. Curious, Starfire flew after him. The world they entered surprised her as well as her friends (except for Fayrii). She watched them go to two buildings, and then something had taken over her.  
If had forced her to fight her friends. One by one she had beaten them all. Until there was only Robin. Then she heard the only she had since she died, "I'm sorry!" Then the thing had left her. And Robin saw her. He brushed her cheek, saying, "It's alright." Then she had had to go.  
Then she had watched herself come back to life. When Robin touched her hand, right before she returned to her body, she felt...like something had been added to her that wasn't there before. Later Fayrii had told both of them.  
Being reminded of death was not something Starfire enjoyed. Robin right now was probably close to it, now that she wasn't near him. But she remembered what Robin had told her earlier, "If anyone tries to split us up, they'll fail, I promise."  
Starfire was brought back to reality by Fayrii. He was sleeping, and just woken up. He yawned, looked around, sat up (like an animal would). Then he laid his legs in a V, and pulled himself in a circular motion with his hands. In other words, Fayrii was dragging his butt in a circle.  
He did this for seven hours straight. Finally, Starfire asked, "Dark, why do you do that?"  
A cold voice answered for Dark, "He entertains himself a lot." Just as soon as Slade said this, Fayrii stopped, a leaking noise came, and Fayrii trotted off, leaving a puddle. Starfire giggled.  
"Unfortunately, he isn't house-trained," Slade mumbled, and walked over his prisoners.  
"What do you want with us?" Batman demanded.  
"What I've always wanted...and more," Slade taunted. He walked back to his computer, leaving two worried captives. He worked with it, and accessed the Titans' screen.  
Robin was sitting on the couch, staring into nothing. He couldn't sense her for some reason. He could feel what she was feeling. He knew she wasn't dead; his heart told him that much.  
Slade's face appeared on the screen. Robin's face turned into black hate.  
"Good day, Robin," Slade greeted as usual.  
"Let them go, Slade," Robin demanded.  
"You have the manners of your to-be former master, Robin."  
"What do you want?"  
"Have your friends and yourself meet me where we did last. Maybe we can talk then." Slade's image left and Robin stood up, making a fist. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg walked in.  
"Dude, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Slade wants us to meet him, where we did before," Robin answered, not turning.  
"Then what are we waitin' for?" Cyborg asked. Robin led the three down through the streets.  
Starfire and Batman were handcuffed, and then taken by Fayrii and Slade. Fayrii's eyes were red. Starfire knew they weren't going to talk. They were going to fight.  
Silently, like Robin had showed her, she prayed for him. 


	6. Showdown and Failed Attempts

Chapter VI: Showdown and Failed Attempts  
Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven stood in the middle of the street, waiting. Sure enough, Slade came walking down the other end of the street, with Starfire and Batman cuffed. Fayrii was with them, his eyes shining red. This wasn't going to be a nice talk.  
"Get them," Slade said, and Fayrii charged. The dirty bastard, he tricked us again! Robin thought. Cyborg, BB and Raven went up to meet Fayrii. Robin moved to attack Slade, who came after Robin.  
Cyborg fired his cannon at Fayrii, dazing him a second. Fayrii then looked around to see the three surrounding him. Fayrii jumped at BB. His claws ripped through the side of Beast Boy's stomach. Beast Boy shouted in pain, and put his hand over the wound. Raven yelled, "Azurath Metrion Zinthus!" A fire hydrant smashed into Fayrii. BB took the opportunity to change into a saber tooth tiger. Fayrii watched him, and the two circled. Fayrii jumped, and this time BB moved out of the way, and tore at Fayrii's shoulder with his claws. Fayrii landed and squeezed his wound with his tail. Suddenly, Fayrii turned and saw Cy shoot a blat at him. Weakened already, Fayrii took the impact and flew back. Raven muttered, "Azurath Metrion Zinthus," and a car landed heavily on Fayrii. The three walked over to him. The car lifted, and Fayrii threw it at them with his tail. The Titans dodged it, but saw they had given Fayrii time. His cuts and marks regenerated.  
Cyborg gritted his teeth, and ran up to him. Fayrii caught him with his tail. The two pushed, and Fayrii pushed even harder. BB became a dinosaur, and helped Cyborg try to push him back. Fayrii pushed harder than both of them. Raven muttered her words, and added her psychic strength to them. Fayrii was still winning. BB changed into the creature Fayrii was. Fayrii started losing. BB pushed to his new full strength, and sent Fayrii flying.  
"Dude, I could get used to this," Beast Boy said, playing with his tail and watching his wounds regenerate. Fayrii came running back, and started to crawl slowly in circles with Beast Boy. Raven and Cyborg watched.  
Beast Boy lashed out, and Fayrii dodged, and then jumped on BB's back. He slashed at him with his claws again. BB yelled, then hit Fayrii with his tail. Fayrii landed on his feet, then cut BB's tail off. BB turned back to normal and shrieked with excruciating pain. Raven couldn't watch any more, and shot Fayrii with psychic blasts. They battered through his passive defenses, and knocked him back. Fayrii glared at her with his red eyes full of hatred, and leaped at her. Raven was caught by surprise, and Fayrii landed in front of her on all fours, and then stuck his claws through her stomach.  
Raven gasped as she felt four bone claws rip through her. Pain rippled through her, and Fayrii ripped them out, causing more pain. Raven fell to her knees, holding her stomach with both hands. Raven's mouth was wide open, and she couldn't speak; the pain was too great.  
"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. He stood numb, and then ran to her. "Raven, speak to me!" Raven didn't say anything, instead she gritted her teeth. Raven fell over, and Beast Boy caught her. Raven looked up and saw Beast Boy with tears, then blacked out.  
Cyborg stood shocked through all of this. Then he saw Fayrii crawling up behind an unsuspecting Beast Boy. Cyborg jumped at the same time Fayrii did, and knocked him out of the way. They rolled on the ground, and Fayrii landed on Cyborg. He tore at Cy's armor, and Cyborg had trouble staying booted. He blasted Fayrii at close-range, shooting him off.  
Robin met up to meet Slade. Robin flipped over Slade and tried to kick him. Slade caught him and punched him in the stomach. Robin and Slade fought hand to hand for a while, and then Slade tried to pull a knife on Robin. Robin rolled out of the way, and took out his bo stick. Slade tried to slash at him, and Robin slid out of the way and hit him in the back. Slade jumped up on his feet, and saw Robin coming for him. Slade jumped back, grabbed Starfire, and put her in front of him with the knife at her throat.  
Robin stopped dead in his tracks. Fear was written all over his and Starfire's face.  
"Let her go," Robin asked.  
"How about no, and we talk about negotiations later," Slade said. Robin heard Beast Boy cry, "Raven!" He spun to see Fayrii had gotten the better of them. Robin gritted his teeth and turned around. He was hesitant to leave Starfire with the enemy.  
Starfire silently mouthed to him, "It's okay." As much as Robin didn't want to right now, he listened to Starfire always. Very, very reluctantly, Robin put away his stick and told the Titans to get back to the tower. Slade called Dark, and they took their prisoners back. Starfire and Robin exchanged one glance before they were out of sight.  
When they got back to the Tower, Robin was somewhat in his right state of mind (at least more than on the street), and was able to help bandage Raven's wound. Cyborg and Robin attended to it, and then when they were done, they tried attending to Beast Boy. Poor BB was in a state of shock, and could barely speak. All he said was, "Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead." He was crying for the first time either of them could remember since Robin had made him a Titan for the first time, years ago.  
Robin decided just to leave the two of them in the hospital room, and to go think. Cyborg grabbed him in the living room and spoke to him.  
"Robin, what are we gonna do?" Cyborg wondered.  
"I don't know. We've fought an opponent who fought with killing. This is the first time I've done it with the Teen Titans." Robin answered. Cyborg perked an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean; you fought guys who meant to kill when you were not leading the Titans?"  
"Yeah. Whenever Batman and I are fighting one of his enemies, like the Joker, we were trying to knock them out, while they had all sorts of ways planned to kill us."  
"So, what would you do?"  
"Well, we only had the two of us, usually against the enemy with about two to three henchmen, usually."  
"I mean how did you manage not to get as messed up as us?"  
"Oh, I guess we were more used to blocking against murder. Our gadgets were more bent on hurting than weakening."  
"So, my plasma cannon needs to be brought up a notch?"  
"Maybe, as long it doesn't kill anyone."  
Back in the hospital room, Raven felt herself coming to. She moaned softly, and looked down at the dressing on her stomach. It still hurt to move, yet she sat up. Beast Boy was sitting in a chair, his head in his hands.  
"Beast Boy?" Raven said, and then coughed up a bit of blood. Beast Boy looked up and saw her.  
"Raven! You're alive!" Beast Boy said, running over. "You feel okay?"  
"Besides the pain in my stomach, I'm fine," she replied with a smile. Beast Boy smiled back.  
Robin went to his room, and pulled out his picture book, and opened to the very front. Here were his pictures from when he was with Batman, before the Teen Titans. It showed him as a kid, then in uniform with him. Then it showed his time with the Titans. Then with Batman, then empty. Robin walked over to his wall, and took a picture down. It showed one he had taken when they had got back together, inside the Dark Shadow. All six of them were there. Robin slipped it in his book, and then put it in his secret drawer.  
A knock was heard at the door. "Yo Robin, it's all of us. Can we come in?" Cyborg sounded.  
"Sure," Robin said, and the three walked in. They seemed ready to argue with him.  
"So, are you ready?" Beast Boy asked.  
"For what?" Robin asked.  
"We thought about what you said to us," Cyborg started.  
"And we've decided to fight for blood this time. Ready to lead us?" Raven asked. Robin smiled.  
"Definitely. Just let's stop by the bat cave first," Robin agreed.  
At the bat cave, Robin was picking up old gadgets he hadn't used in a long, long time. He grabbed his grappling hook, his lock pick, a gadget the other Titans didn't know what it was, and some different looking birdarangs. Then Robin showed them something that made Cyborg go crazy.  
Batman had made four motorcycles, and each of them grabbed one. They came with radar, nets, and boosters.  
Robin, Cyborg, BB, and Raven rode out, while Robin found to his joy he could sense where Starfire was.  
"This way!" he shouted, and the Titans followed Robin. They parked their vehicles outside an auditorium. Robin remembered how he and Batman had often done this, and wrapped his cape around him, a dark look upon his face. The other Titans followed their leader, and their faces matched his. In the middle of the auditorium was a trapdoor on the stage. Robin kicked it open, and a tunnel led to Slade's lair.  
Robin jumped up into the ceiling. This place looked much like Slade's old hiding place. Cyborg and the others spotted Starfire and Batman. Then Fayrii jumped out, and the lights in that area turned on.  
Fayrii jumped to attack, but Robin jumped down and landed on him. Robin hit him over the head. Cyborg blasted at him, dazing him much longer than before. BB met him as a kangaroo, and kicked him into Raven's mental trap. Robin pulled out the gadget that the others didn't recognize. Batman saw it and yelled at Robin, but Robin threw it.  
A force field sprang out and consumed Fayrii, effectively trapping him. The titans might have won this time, except Slade was watching at his computer and activated his traps.  
An electric shocker hit Starfire in her shoulder injury. Robin and Starfire fell in pain at the same time. Sleeping gas was sprayed, and the Titans fell to the floor. Fayrii snapped out of the force field.  
The Titans awoke to find themselves trapped with Starfire and Batman.  
They had lost. It was over.  
Or was it?  
Because outside, by the tower, a hole was opening in the sky, and stars were falling out at night. 


	7. Two Nations

Chapter VII: Two Nations  
The streets of Gotham were currently empty. Except at the Titan's Tower, where a familiar hole had formed in the sky, and stars were falling from the earth. (A/N: After writing this, I wonder if these plot twists mean I'm insane.)  
Out from the hole emerged a dark shape against the silhouette sky. The shape was formed as a galleon, and it landed softly in the grass. No one took notice to these strange events, because every one in Gotham was asleep. Coming out of the galleon came a force, a force consisting of twenty Ludiquil faeries, higher beings from another dimension. They marched into two lines, and marched toward the center of the city. They were silent, and no one saw them.  
They wore usual Ludiquil fighting attire, plated armor, black helmets, spike boots, loin guards, a belt, gloves, and a katana at the side. Except these were the elite force of a much larger army, and so they had other weapons: a knife in their sleeve, a retractable spear on their back, and miniature crossbows at their sides, while a grey cloak softly flapped in the wind.  
On the other side of the city, twenty stars fell into the ground. Out from the multiple craters rose another force. Twenty Tamaranians, each with the ability of flying, and super strength, and energy blasts. They floated inches above the ground. Quietly, each created two energy blasts. The Tamaranians slid into four lines, and left for the center of the city as well.  
Two nations are in Gotham, each with the same purpose. To find the missing member of each of their royal families. But what will happen when two different nations meet.  
The Ludiquil and the Tamaranians spotted each other at the same time. They both continued their march until the front ranks were only a foot away.  
"Who are you? Are you the cretins who took Her Highness Starfire?" the front row of the Tamaranians asked. It was to no avail, for the Tamaranians only spoke their native language, while the Ludiquil spoke their native language and English. Instantly, the front rows clasped hands. The colors of the Tamaranians' energy surrounded them, then they broke, and the aura faded. The Tamaranians passed the knowledge down the line.  
The Tamaranians asked their question again in English, only to be met with the demands of the Ludiquil.  
"We know nothing of your so-called Starfire. Perhaps you have Prince Fayrii Lijaro?" the Ludiquil spat.  
Instantly, the ranks of both side shot insults and jeers to the other. Things might have turned out badly for the two forces had not a boy's voice quieted both sides.  
"I know a Starfire," a voice said, and the two Ludiquil ranks made a two-foot gap. Down the gap walked a ten-year old boy, who looked exactly like Fayrii, except his hair was brown. His claws shined in the moonlight, as the boy in white shirt, pants, and cloak stopped in front of the Ludiquil.  
"Did this Starfire you know have red hair with green eyes?" the Tamaranian questioned.  
"Yes. The Starfire I knew was like that." the boy answered.  
"When did you last see her?"  
"Exactly two years ago, when she was with her friends. I believe they were called the Teen Titans," the boy thought. The Tamaranians exchanged glances among themselves.  
"Starfire was with them two years ago. What is your name?"  
The boy's blue eyes shined with pride as he spoke, "I am Jack Lijaro, younger brother to Crown Prince Fayrii Lijaro."  
The Tamaranians gave a respectful bow before asking their next question, "Do you think Starfire would return to her friends? And perhaps you could tell us of your brother?"  
Jack gave his tale of when he had found his brother with the Titans in the desert. He gave the story in detail, then answered that Starfire would possibly return to her friends.  
"In that case," the Tamaranians continued, "It seems our princess and your brother were both friends with the Teen Titans. Perhaps an alliance is at hand?"  
"I agree. It is hard enough to find a friend in the shadows," Jack gave his hand, and the Tamaranian captain (who was the one asking questions) shook it.  
"Now tell us, what does your brother look like?" the captain asked. Jack and the Ludiquil gave a full description of Fayrii to their last sighting. The Tamaranian captain pointed down the street, saying, "Is that him?"  
Down the street where he had pointed was Fayrii, down on fours (as he has been for the whole story), his eyes normal and his tattered cloak fluttering in the wind.  
"Fayrii! Is that you?" Jack asked, hope in his voice. Fayrii gave a confused growl and look.  
"I do not understand," Jack mumbled.  
"Perhaps that is because he does not recognize you while under my influence," Slade stepped out of the shadows. Both forces glared, knowing who he is.  
"What have you done to my brother?" Jack demanded, the civility in his voice replaced by dark hate.  
"Patience," Slade said. "Dark, bring the boy to me." Fayrii hesitated, wondering who the boy was.  
Slade noticed Fayrii's hesitation. With speed, Slade lifted a surprised Fayrii by the arm and inserted a needle containing the chemical into him. Then he dropped him. Fayrii's eyes were red again, gleaming as a light source in the dark night.  
"I understand now, you are mind-controlling my brother," Jack warned, and the earth shook slightly. There was no more kindness on his face; it was pure hatred.  
"Yes, that is true. Like I said before, bring the boy to me," Slade commanded. Fayrii charged.  
Instantly, the Ludiquil ran forward to meet Fayrii with fists and claws, while the Tamaranians fired from behind. Fayrii dodged every blast and smashed into the oncoming Ludiquil. Not knowing they were half his race, Fayrii tore through them with his ever sharp claws. The Ludiquil regenerated, and fought back. Fayrii started backing up, due to the claws and energy blasts.  
Slade could recognize defeat, and called, "Dark, retreat." Dark followed his current master, and the two vanished in the darkness.  
Jack began to lead the two forces through the city. They knew their opponent, and how to beat him. Silently, they all swore to eliminate Slade once and for all.  
Back at Slade's lair, Fayrii was thinking to himself, Why did Slade want me to fight that time when we were supposed to negotiate? And why did he make me attack someone who looked just like me just now? Perhaps my master isn't the good guy, like he says.  
In their prison cell, Robin and Starfire huddled together. They were scared, but they were together, and that was how they were going to get out. Beast Boy kept Raven close, while Cyborg watched the electric bars. Batman stood silent in the shadows, thinking. 


	8. Neverdying Bonds

Chapter VIII: Never-dying Bonds  
Jack led the Ludiquil and Tamaranians through the empty streets of Gotham, using magic to find his brother. Suddenly he stopped, and the forty soldiers as well.  
"I know where he is," Jack said, and they continued to the auditorium.  
In Slade's lair, Robin was chained, and next to him Starfire was in a metal chair, strapped. Slade stood in front of them, his hands behind his back. Today he was going to get Robin as his apprentice, along with his girlfriend.  
"So, Robin, are you ready to accept my offer to be my apprentice?" Slade asked in his usual voice.  
"Screw you, Slade," Robin spat at him. Slade produced a button and pressed it. Electric shocks went through Starfire, and she screamed in pain, while it echoed through out the small, metal room. Robin felt Starfire's pain and grunted with it. Slade smiled to himself. Robin would surrender through pain, and through that his girlfriend was being hurt too.  
At this moment, that's exactly what Robin was thinking. He wished that Starfire hadn't gotten captured, so that she wouldn't have to feel this pain. _I hope Robin is okay._  
Robin's brain went ka-boom. Why had he just heard that thought? While he had admitted to himself that sometimes he could be considered crazy, this was going too far. He never talked to himself in the third-person. And the voice that said that sounded like Starfire's, but what was she doing in his brain?  
Starfire found herself gasping for breath. Slade had stopped it, and he said, "I'll leave you two to think it over." With that remark, he left.  
Starfire sighed to herself. Suddenly, now that the pain was gone, Starfire felt...something funny. It was a confused feeling. Why did she feel that? Starfire also sensed something. What did she sense? Was it danger, fear, love? She looked over at Robin. _I really hope he is okay,_ she thought.  
There it is again! What the hell is it? Why am I hearing Starfire's voice? Maybe she's...mentally talking to me? Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Okay, so it's my best theory. Maybe if I try to talk to her. _Starfire?_  
Starfire heard Robin's voice inside her. _Who is there?_  
_Starfire? Is that you?_  
_Yes, it is Starfire. Who is there in my head?  
Star, it's me, Robin  
Robin! Why do we talk to each other in our heads?  
I don't know, Star. Maybe the link has changed so that we're talking telepathically  
So, we do not have to talk to each other with our mouths?  
It seems that way  
But why do I feel funny and sense something?_  
Robin stopped dead in his thoughts on that thought. He knew exactly what she was describing. He knew because he'd been living with it for two years now.  
_Because,_ Robin started, _You're feeling and sensing me, the way I sense and feel you_  
Starfire was caught by surprise on this one. I am sensing Robin? Sure enough, she sensed him right next to her, and she felt a sudden feeling of wonder. He was right.  
_Lover Robin, you are correct! I do feel and sense you! But why did the link do this?  
I don't know, but at least we're closer now_ Robin smiled at her. Starfire felt his happiness, and she couldn't help but be happy too, and smile back.  
Beast Boy was cradling Raven against his shoulder. Raven's stomach wound was still in bad condition, and she occasionally fainted. Right now, she was looking up at the ceiling, her cloak having fallen off her head.  
Fayrii was next to the cell, having stopped dragging his butt ten minutes ago (with relief to the prisoners, the noise eventually got on one's nerves after the first hour). He was watching BB and Raven, and thinking to himself. Why had he been ordered to attack them? For being bad guys, they sure are...sensitive. Except for the big, fat man with the cape. Fayrii turned his attention to Slade's desk. In it he had seen some white, tough toilet paper like the one on Raven's stomach. Cautiously, Fayrii trotted over. He now faced the challenge any demon pet might have: opening the drawer. It had a simple knob, but Fayrii in his current condition forgot he had hands. So, he used his tail instead. He wrapped it around the knob, and pulled. Out opened the drawer.  
Fayrii stood on his hind legs (Or to us, his knees) and looked in the drawer. There was the super toilet paper. Fayrii picked it up with his tail and closed the drawer. He trotted back over to the cell. Beast Boy saw him sitting there with the wound dressings on his tail.  
"Hey, can I have that?" Beast Boy asked with not much hope, pointing to the fresh dressing (remember, he saw Fayrii stab Raven, so he's not too hopeful, even if Fayrii is under mind control). To his surprise and delight, Fayrii rolled the dressing past the bars. BB immediately picked it up and took off the old dressing. He started to wrap the new one, but accidentally touched Raven's wound in the process. Raven gently groaned, and her hand on his shoulder slid down his back. She tried to withdraw it quickly when winced as it came into contact with the cuts on his back. Beast Boy finished putting the dressing on.  
"Thanks," Raven said, as BB moved her falling head back onto his shoulder.  
"No problem," Beast Boy said as he smiled at her. She managed a small smile back before passing out into a light sleep.  
Fayrii watched them, just as he had watched Robin and Starfire from a crack in the wall (although Slade didn't know it). Faintly, a poem came into his head, one he had been taught by a soldier, although Fayrii currently had no recollection of him:  
  
Love is not an object,

It is a never-dying bond,

That is always at work.

One never knows when it strikes,

Or when it leaves the soul.

It comes with patience,

It comes at one glance.

But one can always be certain,

That it is a never-dying bond.  
  
Fayrii suddenly stopped to think to himself. Where did that come from? He didn't remember, although it seemed to fit these four villains.  
Wait, his master Slade had said that villains feel no emotion except hate. Then why was a love-sick glance all over these four faces, ones he had been told were evil? Nothing was making sense. His master seemed darker to be the minute. Fayrii silently thought to himself that he would watch his master more closely.  
Although no one, not even Fayrii knew it, the mind-control of a whole year was starting to wipe off, because Fayrii was starting to join the Titans' side, inch by inch.


	9. Battle

Chapter IX: Battle  
Jack stood at the stage in the auditorium, the Tamaranians and Ludiquil searching for the entrance. Fayrii's trail had ended here. Jack wondered what his brother would think when he was returned to normal.  
Fayrii had been a mage novice at age 9. At age 10, one becomes an Initiate of the Light. For two years, one could only cast white magic and light spells. Jack had just been raised to one. At age 12, one became an Initiate of the Dark, and encouraged to fight and cast black and dark magic. Fayrii was one right now. He needed to be raised to an Initiate of the Balance, now that he was 14. At this rank, one practiced both types of magic. After these two years, one was finally a mage.  
Then there was the Order of the Psy. At age 8, one was a novice. When one was age 10, one became an Initiate of the Mind. After four years, you were raised to Brother/Sister for four years, and then you finally became a Psychic within the order.  
Jack felt Fayrii's trail. He looked down and found the trapdoor.  
"This way!" Jack shouted, and the forty soldiers from two planets came. Jack's eyes turned green, and green psychic energy blasted the locked door open. Jack climbed in, and the others filed in.  
Fayrii sat dragging his butt in circles again. The six prisoners watched him, since there was nothing else to do.  
"Doesn't he get tired of that?" Raven asked meekly, still fazed from her wound. Fayrii stopped and made a low growl, and Raven's eyes widened in fear. Then Fayrii continued to drag his butt in circles.  
A rumbling noise was heard from the entrance. They turned, and heard fighting noises. Slade walked over, and stood by the cell. Fayrii backed over to the computer.  
"Apparently, some one has come to rescue you. I doubt their ability to succeed," Slade said. The six stood silent.  
Jack fought Slade's henchmen and robots, although he followed his rank's responsibilities by not entering combat. Instead, Jack ran around, healing with magic, laying paralyzing traps with his psychic, and creating objects to tangle and confuse the enemy. It did take a lot of his will power not to jump in and fight. Jack kept a cool, civil, and peaceful disposition throughout the fight.  
The Tamaranians and Ludiquil broke through and now were fighting very close to the cell, Slade, prisoners, Fayrii who was hidden in the shadows. Starfire brightened upon seeing her people.  
_Lover Robin! They are my soldiers!_ Starfire thought happily. Robin felt her joy and heard her thought, and he brightened instantly.  
_You're right! Those are Tamaranians! And aren't those Ludiquil? And is that Jack?_ Robin thought back. Starfire looked around. There was Jack, casting white magic.  
_It is him!  
See, didn't I tell you we'd get out of here together?_ Robin thought. Starfire gave him an exasperated look.  
_Lover Robin, you know I love you, but you can be strange at times  
Hey, that's not nice_ Robin teased, and the two watched the battle. Raven watched this conversation with her eyes. She had gotten the feeling that they were talking, but their mouths didn't move. And they couldn't talk with their minds, right? Something about that bothered Raven, but she didn't think on it anymore. She was getting close to passing out again. Beast Boy saw her.  
"Raven, are you gonna be alright?" Beast Boy asked as he shifted her so she wouldn't fall.  
"I'm fine," she said, and pulled herself up on her feet. She wobbled a bit, and Beast Boy stood up and put her arm around him. Everyone else stood up. Starfire and Robin stood close together, while BB and Cyborg had started chanting. Batman wondered how much crazier those two could get.  
"Boo-yah! Go guys!" was what BB and Cyborg chanted. Slade was forced to fight alongside his minions, but Fayrii stayed hidden in the dark. He watched, and thought to himself, It doesn't make sense. Why would the villains be winning? Something is definitely not right. It must be...I don't know.  
Slade knocked a Ludiquil away. He came face-to-face with Jack.  
"So, are you ready to join your brother?" Slade taunted, his voice more drawling than usual.  
"Be defeated, Slade!" Jack yelled, and his eyes burned green with psy. He brought his hands up and said, "Argoth Linquain Xasthas!" Green psy enveloped coils. The coils ripped themselves out of the ceiling and wrapped around Slade. It was then Raven noticed a golden brooch on Jack's and Fayrii's cloak. She looked down at the ruby on hers. She allowed a smile to herself.  
Slade ripped himself free from the coils, and found all his minions were beaten. Jacks stood in front of the Ludiquil and Tamaranians.  
"Let them go, Slade," Jack warned. Instead, Slade pulled out another needle, and grabbed Starfire, ripping her out of the cage and immobilizing her in front of Slade. He put the needle close to her arm.  
"Starfire!" Robin yelled. Slade bashed Starfire's shoulder injury, sending both into pain.  
"Anyone approaches me, and both Robin and Starfire go under my control!" Slade warned. No one dared moved. Slade had the upper hand, and began to back away. Pain, fear, and grief swept through Starfire and Robin. BB and Raven held each other close, while Cyborg was frozen in place. Batman didn't move from his spot. Jack, the Ludiquil, and the Tamaranians froze.  
"Koriand'r," the Tamaranian captain softly called his name. Slade might have won this time, except he had forgotten someone.  
Fayrii sat under the desk, the name Koriand'r running through his mind. A scene came to mind of when he had been talking to Starfire onboard his ship, leaving the Altar of Kaniqua...  
"_Starfire, I have a question," Fayrii said, while Starfire patted Robin's head with a cloth.  
"What is it, Fayrii?" Starfire asked.  
"Um, I was wondering, what's your real name?" Fayrii asked, "Not that Starfire isn't a bad name, it just doesn't seem like your real name."  
"It is not. My real name is Koriand'r," Starfire said. She giggled watching the child try to pronounce it. After seven tries, Fayrii got it down._  
...Her name is Koriand'r. It all flooded back to Fayrii, and the mind control finally broke away.  
Slade continued backing up, and no one followed. He lifted the needle high, and started to thrust it into Starfire's arm.  
"NO!" Robin yelled. Suddenly, glass splintered everywhere. It shocked everyone. Slade turned to see Fayrii standing behind him, one of his hands outreached. He was standing normally, like a human.  
"Jack here, as much he hates, can't kill you," Fayrii said. His eyes turned blue with wild psy, "But I am an Initiate of the Dark, and I am encouraged to."  
Slade blinked incredulously, and then snapped his fingers. More minions appeared. Fayrii's psy broke open the cell bars, and the prisoners filed out. Slade released Starfire and backed to where his henchmen were.  
"This fight is not over yet," Slade said, and his minions and he pulled out laser guns.  
"No it is not," Fayrii said, and the two sides lunged into each other. 


	10. Out of the Picture

Chapter X: Out of the Picture  
The two forces lunged at each other. Fayrii lifted his claws sky high, and one robot wouldn't be coming down in a while. Fayrii fought his way to Jack. The two Half-faerie brothers went back to back.  
"Big brother, I almost thought I wouldn't see you again after you vanished for a whole year!" Jack said, his psychic energy knocking guys away.  
"Almost, you said," Fayrii replied. Jack grinned at him, and Fayrii grinned back.  
"Wanna do maneuver alpha 6?" Fayrii asked.  
"Who wouldn't want to?" Jack answered. Jack created a white magic board, and they hopped on. Fayrii stood at the front, and blasted enemies with his dark magic, while Jack flew it, and rammed their opponents.  
"WE FEEL ALIVE!" the two brothers shouted at once. They shot off, and continued their barrage.  
Cyborg punched a guy away. Then he kicked another, followed by a blast to a robot. "Boo-yah!" Cyborg shouted, and punched a robot. He jumped up and ripped the head off a robot. Using it as a ball, Cyborg began playing "aggressive dodge ball." He pelted it at anyone who came near, and when it got destroyed, Cyborg grabbed another robot head.  
Raven wobbled, but stood on her own, and chanted, "Azurath Metrion Zinthus!" Black psychic smashed henchmen into walls, and the rest bound them tightly. She turned, and a robot kicked her. Raven flew into a wall, grunting painfully. She put her hand on the wall and leaned on it, while the other held her stomach. The bandage was coming loose.  
Beast Boy spotted her. Turning into a bull, he rammed through the minions in his way, and made it over to her. He turned back to normal and asked, "You okay?"  
"Look out," Raven said, pointing before holding her stomach again. Beast Boy turned and saw a charging robot shoot at him. BB turned into a turtle and deflected the blast, and then jumped the robot as a lion.  
Jack was still surfing with Fayrii when he saw Raven and BB. "Hold off a while, Fayrii!" Jack hollered, and jumped off, ending the ride. Fayrii didn't mind, though; he simply continued fighting with his claws, sending people off into kingdom come.  
Jack flew over to them. He landed next to Raven. BB continued to stop attackers. Jack helped Raven up, putting his hand on her stomach. White magic flowed, and Raven's injury was gone.  
"Thanks," she said. Jack jumped sky high, and landed next to Beast Boy, putting his hand on his back. Jack's tail held him fast, and he healed his back, before flying off to Starfire.  
Raven flew into the air, and muttered her favorite words, "Azurath Metrion Zinthus!" Pieces of the ceiling came out, and shot at the enemy, saving BB from getting his butt kicked. BB in turn became an alligator and ripped a robot with a gun to Raven's head apart.  
Starfire was hovering in the air shooting starbolts at any one who came near. Batman and Robin were in front of her, and were kicking, punching, throwing discs, and hitting with bo sticks. Jack made it over, and flew up beside Starfire, who was too busy to hold still.  
"Miss Starfire, I must ask you to hold still," Jack said, trying to follow her movements. Starfire obeyed, and Jack put her hand on her shoulder, and used his white magic. Starfire felt at peace while it flowed through her. Robin felt it too. Jack finished, and flew off to find his brother. Starfire looked at her shoulder. The injury was gone. Overjoyed, Starfire began firing stronger, faster starbolts.  
The Tamaranians and Ludiquil attacked in an order. The Ludiquil stood at the front line, protecting and advancing. The Tamaranians formed two lines. The first line fired, the back line moved up, fired, and so on.  
Slade's new henchmen lost, and once again, Slade was left by himself. The good guys formed a half-circle around him. Fayrii stepped out of the circle and picked up Slade by the throat.  
"I don't know why you are dead yet," Fayrii said darkly, and punched him. Slade flew back.  
"You have despised all of us to the extreme!" Fayrii kicked him in the back. He held him up, and raised his claws.  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you!" Fayrii shouted. Slade closed his eyes.  
"Fayrii, don't!" a voice cried. Fayrii turned to see Starfire holding his fist. Robin felt a strong fear from her. Something was wrong.  
"Fayrii, as much as I want to see Slade dead, death makes me feel..." Starfire could not finish her statement, and everyone there knew why. Starfire had been dead before. It just had never occurred it had affected her, of that it still haunted her darkest fears.  
"Alright," Fayrii said. Slade smirked. "But he still is gonna get his lights knocked out," Fayrii finished. Slade's eyes popped open, and everyone enjoyed watching Slade get his butt kicked for once.  
After the police had come and taken the villain and his henchmen away, Jack said to Fayrii, "Big brother, you need to be raised twice." Fayrii thought a while, and then smiled.  
"You're right. And we just happen to have someone who can raise me to Brother..." Fayrii said, looking at Raven. The Titans looked at Raven. She blushed a little.  
"You three are in the same order?" BB asked, his face a mix of confusion.  
"Yeah, what's so funny about that?" Raven asked, putting her hand over her ruby on her cloak. "Fayrii, when do you want to perform the ceremony?"  
"Let's just do it in week," Fayrii answered simply. They all walked over to the Tower, except Batman, who proceeded to his mansion. BB and Raven had their arms around each other, Cyborg was playing leap-frog with the Lijaro brothers, and Starfire and Robin held hands.  
_Lover Robin?_ Starfire asked. Robin turned to her with a smile.  
_Yes, Star?_ he thought.  
_Can we never have an adventure like this again?  
Of course, Starfire_ Robin thought back, and gave her a long kiss.  
Raven smiled inwardly. So, they're linked. Very clever of Fayrii not to tell us.  
"Beast Boy," Raven started.  
"What is it?" he asked, his usual expression on his face.  
"Have I told you I love you?"  
"Not lately."  
"Then I will," Raven promised, and kissed him.  
Fayrii looked behind him as he was playing leap-frog at the two couples. My plan I did two years and four months ago has worked. They have completely fallen for each other. He smiled, and continued to play. 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Fayrii, Jack, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire sat at a white-clothed round table, out in the field by Titans Tower. The Tower had been restored to Jump City (with some threats by Batman), and the Titans were eating refreshments for Fayrii's ceremony. Two rectangular tables held the Ludiquil and Tamaranians. Another table held refreshments. Fayrii looked different, now that he had been raised to Initiate of the Balance, and Brother. His cloak was black on the outside, and white on the inside. He wore a white shirt and black pants. A black glove was on his left hand (the type that cuts off at the fingers, with holes for his claws), and a white one on his right hand. A ruby similar to Raven's held his cloak in place.  
Starfire was having trouble chewing on a piece of steak. Robin smiled at her. Raven had convinced Star and Robin (forcibly and after hours of torture, the type Raven would employ) to reveal their secret, so now everyone at the table knew of their link, much to Fayrii's dislike. Beast Boy was teasing Raven about her rank, Sister.  
"Hey, did you know Sister Raven and I are going out?" he cracked. The Titans laughed, except for Raven, Fayrii, and Jack. Raven muttered something, and BB felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see an evil steak. For the next ten minutes, Beast Boy was chased around by a piece of steak.  
"So Fayrii, you and Jack have to be going?" Starfire asked. Fayrii nodded.  
"The war my country fights yearly is coming up. Jack and I have to there to help, because my parents had to go to some other dimension to prevent the end of the space-time continuum," Fayrii replied. "But we can still visit monthly."  
Four days later, the Tamaranians flew to Tamaran, and Starfire stayed behind with her friends. The Ludiquil and their princes returned to their home. The five watched, and then Cyborg asked a question, "Ya know, I wonder what Fayrii's home is like. Maybe we can go visit someday, if we figure out how to do that."  
Robin smiled at Starfire, who smiled back. "We'll just have to wait to find out," he said.  
  
THE END 


End file.
